1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wire connecting arrangements and more particularly it concerns novel connector block assemblies for connecting closely spaced wires on which high density voice or data information is being conducted.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a need in the telecommunications industry to transmit large volumes of voice or data information along groups of lines that are closely spaced from each other. Moreover, in order to maintain flexibility as equipment is added or replaced in a telecommunications system, it is important to have connection stations at one or a few locations where connections to a large number of pieces of equipment can be made. This raises certain problems because in order to carry large volumes of information over electrical lines, the information must be transmitted at high frequency and this gives rise to radiation and interference between adjacent lines, particularly where the lines are closely spaced from each other. The radiation and resulting "cross-talk" can be minimized by transmitting the information over twisted wires or over wires that are encased in a conductive sheath. However, when the wires are brought to a connection station, the connectors cannot practically be twisted or encased in a conductive sheath; and because they are close to each other their is a tendency for cross-talk.
The problem of cross-talk is not particularly severe at low frequencies, for example, less than about 16 megahertz (Mhz); however there is a demand for transmission at much higher frequencies, in the neighborhood of 100 Mhz and at those frequencies, radiation is higher and there is a need for greater attenuation between adjacent conductors.
There is also a need for a connector block assembly that is compact and that can handle a very large number of connections in a small space. At the same time the connector assembly must provide easy access and must be fail safe.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,741,711, 4,533,196 and 4,283,103 show prior art connector assemblies of the type to which the present invention is applicable. Each of these patents shows connector block assemblies in which a plurality of spring finger contact elements are located. However, none of them address the problem of cross talk between adjacent connector elements or groups of connector elements. Also, none of the prior art arrangements shows a spring finger grounding arrangement which is engaged by an insert module prior to engagement with signal conducting contacts. In addition, the prior art does not disclose a reliable yet simple means for holding an insert module at different operating positions in a connector assembly.